Why Us?
by bbfdfreak13
Summary: Once Sam and Andy get together they face some problems. People start to interfere in their life and the couple starts to ask Why Us? I do not own the picture. The characters in this story will mostly be OOC. I want it that way, hence the whole plot. If you don't like than dont read.
1. Welcome Home

_Okay this is my first Rookie Blue fanfic so i dont know how well it's going to be. I'm a huge McSwarek fan so this is going to be about them. I hope you like this!_

_I Do Not Own Rookie Blue. _

**Why Us?**

**Chapter One**

There was something about him that I love, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. When I finally had him, Boyd went over our heads and sent him under. It had been six months since I had seen him. One year since we had eloped. And two months since I got myself a rookie. This was the time I wanted him to be here more than ever.

"So Andy, are you planning on going to the Penny tonight?" my rookie, Adam asked. Adam Johnson was a short, muscular man who looked way too young to be a cop. He was a third generation in the department and hated to be called Johnson.

"I don't think so. I've got a lot on my mind right now and I particularly don't feel like hanging out there tonight," I said.

"Oh. I just figured that you would want to, since you haven't been in a while." He ran his hand through his spikey blond hair in a way that reminded me of Sam. "I mean people have been saying that—"

"Andy, my office. Now," Best screamed. _God this can't be good. What is it now?_ Adam pushed me towards Best's office and told me he'd definitely see me at the Penny. I climbed the door to face whatever came my way, only to be stopped at his door.

"Alright, before you go in, you need to put this on." He handed me a piece of thick black fabric.

"But sir, why?" I asked, my voice laced with a tiny bit of fear. He just gave me a look that said don't-ask-any-questions-just-do-what-you're-told. I quickly tied it around my eyes and told him that I was ready to go in.

I hated not being able to see anything; it just reminded me of the time I had gotten kidnapped.

_Flashback:_

_I couldn't breathe. Every time I moved something hurt. The tightened the blindfold and continued on torturing me. I needed Sam. I knew that if anyone could find me it would be him._

My breathing picked up and I couldn't control it. I needed to get this off of me but before I could open my mouth, I felt two hands cup my face. I leaned into one of them and breathed in. There was only one person that could calm me down that quickly. "Sam," I breathed. I tore the blindfold from my face and let my eyes fixate on his face.

"McNally," he purred. He pulled me out of the chair and encircled me in his arms. He drew random patterns into my back as I quietly sobbed into his chest. He pulled away and lifted my chin to look into my eyes. "So does this mean you missed me?"

"More than you know."

"Andy, I figured that you would want to be the first one to know that Swarek was back. I'm going to make an announcement in parade but I wanted you to get a chance to see him first." Best said.

"Thank you sir. I take it there's no chance that you'll let us ride together?" I asked, giving my best impression of Sam whenever he tried to get his way.

"Not this time Andy. You're going to have rookies until they're done," he said, with an apologetic smile. "Now, Andy you get your ass on time to parade and Sam go get changed and wait outside the parade room until I come get you. Go get to it."

Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to the locker room. Once the door closed, he pressed me against the wall and kissed me with all the passion that had built up for the past six months. When he finally pulled away to breath, he smiled showing off his famous dimples. He rested his forehead against mine and sighed. "This is not over. Now get to parade before I take you right here."

"I wouldn't mind," I said, smiling. I forced myself to leave, only allowing myself one last look at him. I all but skipped into parade and into my normal seat next to Traci.

"Well you look happy. What's that about?" Traci questioned. All I did was smile and shake my head. "Oh, come on. Tell me." Just as I opened my mouth to speak, Best walked in to start. 'Just wait.' I mouthed.

"Alright everyone. This is going to be a busy day today. The rain is making everyone drive like idiots so expect a lot of MVAs. Now that that is said, I would like to tell everyone that we are getting a new training officer today since we are one down. I think you'll all like him, so let's just bring him in. Swarek get your ass in here." Cheers erupted throughout the room. Officers glanced between Sam and me before turning their attention back to Sam. 'That's why.' Traci mouthed. I just nodded my head and stole a glance at Sam, earning a wink, before turning back to Best.

"Alright, alright, settle down. Yes, we are all happy to have Officer Sam Swarek back but let's get down to business. Nash on front desk, Christenson with Diaz, Peck and Epstein in booking, Nathan with Shaw, Carter with Williams, Johnson with Andy, and Edwards is with Swarek. Now Serve, protect, and don't get your rookie injured." We fled the room and started towards the squads. I stopped at the door waiting for Sam to come out, while Adam went for coffee.

"So I take it we won't be seeing you at the Penny tonight?" Shaw asked as he walked out with a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I don't think so buddy," he said, staring at me.

"Yeah, I figured. Nathan, sometime today." He yelled in his commanding TO voice. I laughed as he walked by.

"So is there any way I can convince you to meet me for lunch?" Sam asked as he snaked an arm around my waist.

"Well, I think we can manage that." I said as I saw Adam approach bag over his shoulder and coffee in hand.

"Oh, I forgot. I got this for you." Sam handed me my coffee. "I figure you're going to need a lot of caffeine today. You are going to need to have a lot of energy for tonight." He growled.

"I like the way you think Swarek. I hope they won't—"

"Hi Sam. I guess I'm you're rookie. Alexis Edwards," she said, pushing me aside to extend her hand out to him.

Sam was not having any of that. He ignored her hand and looked straight into her eyes. "Well rookie, first of all you need to learn some manners. Secondly you call me sir or Swarek, nothing else. Lastly, when we ride together, I drive. It's my car so my rules." I giggled grabbing the coffee from Adam and handed it off to Sam. "Find something funny McNally?"

"No sir. And if I did, trust me you'll find out later. So call me when you want to meet for lunch," I said squeezing his hand and walking away. "Adam, you planning on joining me?"

Four hours had passed since I had seen Sam, since I had gotten him back. I wanted the shift to be over. I needed to have his arms wrap around me and pull me close. Clothing had to be loosened; we needed to be in bed all day long to let our bodies say their welcome back.

"Earth to Andy. Did you hear what I said?" Adam said, frustrated.

"Sorry. I'm a little out of it." I flashed him an apologetic smile and encouraged him to repeat.

"I said so that's **the **Sam Swarek."

"Umm, yeah that's Sam. He was my training officer. At first, he absolutely hated me but it got better."

"I can't believe that that's him. He seems like a big ass. How did you ever survive?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"It really wasn't that hard. After a while he started to open up about himself and his past. Eventually we became friends and permanent partners up until a year ago," I explained.

He was about to ask another question when my phone buzzed. I flipped it open and hit the send button. "Swarek."

"And all this time I thought that was my name. I figured that we'd meet at the deli that you love. Does ten minutes give you enough time?" He asked in his sexy husky voice.

"That works perfectly. We'll see you in a bit. I love you."

"Love you too McNally." I shut my phone and pulled onto the street where the deli was located and parked next to Sam's squad car. I took a deep breath and let the air blow out slowly with a smile on my face. Adam held the door open for me as we walked into the deli. _Sam's and my deli._ I scanned and quickly found the dimpled smile stand up and walk away from the booth.

I took off and raced into his arms, knowing that I needed to feel his arms around me the minute I say him. I landed into him with an 'ummf'. "I take it you're excited to see me?"

"Absolutely," I said untangling myself and taking the seat across from Sam and next to Adam.

"Alright I have to ask. What is it with you two? How did you meet and become so close?" Alexis chimed in getting a glare from Sam.

"I know you must be siblings since you said Swarek when you answered the phone," Adam said. His hope that his statement was true burned in his eyes and I knew that Sam had caught it too.

"But why would he call her McNally?" Alexis pondered. Her eyes burned just like Adam's. Both of them wanted to be involved with their training officers; they lusted after Sam and me.

"Well, if you shut up so I'll explain. I had been deep undercover for eight months and I was three weeks away from a bust when I met Andy." I was about to protest but was shushed by Sam's hand. "She chased my guy and I out a window, down a fire escape and down an alley. While she was cuffing my 'partner', I took off and she tackled me, groped and tried to kiss me." He added, smiling.

"You are not going to let me live that down. Anyways as some sort of punishment, I got stuck with him as my TO and we just hit it off after that." I reached across the table and grabbed his hand. I drew patterns into it making sure that I wasn't dreaming.

"So why did you answer as Swarek when your phone rang?" Adam asked.

"Because that's her last name. We got married a little over a year ago," Sam said, smiling showing of those heartbreaking dimples.

"Oh," Adam and Alexis said. I could see the wheels turning in their head and I wondered what they were thinking. Something didn't feel right; I was starting to get uncomfortable and so was Sam. We ordered our food and listened as Sam explained more about our past. When lunch finally arrived, we listened as Sam talked about his undercover job. I watched as Alexis listened intently, leaning in towards him and cupping her face. She fluttered her eyelashes in a silent attempt at flirting. _Why is she flirting with him in front of me? I am __**his **__**wife**__._

"Well that was good but we need to get going," I said, snapping Alexis out of trance.

"Any available squad, there is an MVA at College Street and University Avenue," the radios cracked.

I said at Sam before grabbing my radio. "1504 responding." I kissed him goodbye and grabbed Adam. We ran through the rain to the car and took off.

The rest of the shift flew by. We went from one MVA to the next, without any breaks. By the time we got to the barn, we were a half an hour late. I raced off to the locker room and quickly changed. I walked towards the door knowing that Sam would be leaning against the wall when I stopped to hear the end of the conversation.

"Johnson, I got it. She's not going to want to go to the Penny and she doesn't need a ride home," Swarek spat at Adam.

"It's Adam and besides she's my partner and I have her back. Unlike you," Adam yelled.

"Hey Swarek," I said as I opened the door. "Will you please take me home?" Adam walked away defeated. I wrapped my arm around his waist and his arm snaked around my shoulders. By the time we walked to the truck, Sam was already in a hurry. He ran around to the driver's side and sped off towards the house.

When we finally arrived, he pulled me out of the driver's side. He through the bags over his shoulder and picked me up. He practically ran up the stairs and the minute that the door closed, clothing was starting to become undone. My lips met his in searing kiss; we only broke apart to remove each other's shirts and left them where they landed. I pulled his lips back to mine and wrapped my legs around his waist. We headed off our bedroom and blocked everyone and everything out of our minds. Tonight was just about the two of us, reconnecting in the way that we both missed.

We laid on the bed exhausted. "I've missed you so much," Sam said, bringing his lips down to mine. "And I've missed this."

"Me too. You want to go for another round?" I asked slyly. His lips came crashing down to mine and he hovered over me when his phone went off.

He sighed. "This better be good," Sam growled into the phone.

"Sammy get dressed and get your ass down here and tell us about your UC job," Shaw shouted.

I grabbed the phone from Sam. "Sorry Oliver, he's all mine tonight." With that I hung up the phone, tossed it on the bedside table and crashed my lips onto Sam's, initiating another round.

_Please Review! Tell me if you like or hate it. Would love feedback!_


	2. I'm Not Going Anywhere

_Thanks for the reviews! There is some swearing in this chapter so this is your warning. Once again I don't own Rookie Blue or the song Love Remains the Same by Gavin Rossdale._

**Chapter 2**

The alarm screamed at me, waking me up from my amazing dream. I slammed my hand down onto the clock only to miss and land in something hot.

"Shit that's hot," I screamed, shaking my hand. Sam burst through the door, towel over his shoulder and another cup of coffee in his hand.

"Seriously?" he chuckled. "Come on let's run this under some cold water. What did you do when I was gone? Only you could get hurt on coffee." I followed him into the bathroom and stuck my injured hand into the sink, letting the freezing water caress it. I cringed as Sam ran his fingers over the top of mine. "Well, it is definitely going to blister. Let the water continue to run over it and I'll go get you some clothes. The bags are all packed and I'm just waiting for you."

"Funny. I'm glad you had a nice laugh this morning," I glared at him. He flashed his dimples and I was a goner. I couldn't stay upset with him for very long. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled into a searing kiss. He pulled away and smiled at me. "I know, I know. This is not over; we'll finish it tonight. Now I'm gonna grab a quick shower and then meet you downstairs."

I showered as quickly as I could; I just wanted to be near Sam again even though it would only be for another hour. I raced into the bedroom and threw on my clothes, making note of the sexy pair of underwear and matching bra that Sam picked out. _Apparently someone thinks he's getting lucky tonight._ I bounced down the stairs and pulled Sam out the door.

"I take it you want to start leaving." I nodded and climbed into the truck as he locked the door. We started off towards the station when our song came on the radio. Sam started singing Love Remains the Same while stroking my thigh. I stopped his hand knowing that if he continued we would be late for parade. I gave him the later look making his mouth turn into an even wider smile. I joined in both the smile and the song when we pulled into the parking lot. I hopped out of the cab, grabbed my bag and met Sam around back.

We walked into the bullpen hand and hand, smiles plastered on our faces. We were met by catcalls and the blush crept up into my cheeks. I pulled him towards the lockers as people started to clap him over the shoulder. I pulled him into a quick kiss before turning away to enter the locker room only to be pulled back into him.

"McNally," he growled. He captured my lips again and backed me up into the wall. His tongue ran across my bottom lip demanding entrance. I gladly opened my mouth and our tongues danced around. I was the first to pull away; I needed to calm my breathing down. _This is going to be a very long day._ His kisses continued, trailing across my jawline and down my neck.

"Sam," I moaned.

"Will you two get a room already?" Oliver joked. Sam smiled and started to pull me away from the lockers. "Come on lover boy, I was only kidding." Oliver pulled Sam into the locker room by his shoulder. I had to laugh; if anyone was going to tell Sam and me to get a room he would be the one to say it. I walked into my own locker room and headed to my locker with a large grin on my face.

"Well, someone got some Swarek loving last night?" Traci said from behind me.

"Yeah well, let's just say that neither of us got any sleep last night," I said, my smile growing.

"Very nice, girl but please tell me that the two of you will take a break for a little while and come to the Penny with us?" she asked, just as Alexis and Erin Carter walked in.

"I'm not sure. Sam and I kinda made plans already," I started to say but added, "I think that we can pick up where we left off after we meet you at the Penny." Traci threw her arms around me and started jumping up and down.

"Officers Nash and _Swarek,_" Alexis spat.

"You have a problem rookie?" I was not in the mood to fight with her today. She needed to know where she stood when it came to Sam.

"No. I really don't," she said, anger building filling her eyes.

"Alright then. Now that that's cleared up," Traci said. "So you and Sam had a goodnight then?"

"Yes Traci. We had an amazing night. I just can't wait until this weekend?" I said squealing. I didn't really care about talking about Sam and me in front of the rookies. Hopefully Alexis would catch on to Sam not being available.

"Why what's this weekend?"

"We both have Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off. Looks like I won't be coming to the Penny then," I said closing my locker and heading out the door.

"I hate that bitch." I heard Alexis say before the door closed. I sighed. _Is she going to try to steal Sam away from me? I mean come on. Sam and I have already been through enough. Between girls hitting on him, Luke and Jo trying to get us fired, and him going undercover when neither of us wanted it. Why does this keep happening to us?_

Traci and I met Sam and Oliver by the coffee station. I filled him in on the details about going to the Penny after shift but I left out the looks that his rookie gave me. We grabbed our coffees and made our way to parade. But today I didn't take my normal spot by Traci, instead I stood next to my husband and snaked my arm around his waist. His arm enclosed around my shoulders and he pulled me close, kissing the top of my head.

"Alright people, we have some important business to talk about before we go out there today. It's that time of the year again; time for our yearly Officer Auction," Best said with fake enthusiasm. He was met with a room full of groans. "I know, I don't want to do it either but every officer is participating. That includes married officers. Now let's get to roll," He continued.

Once again I was with Adam and Sam was partnered with Alexis. We climbed in the squad and within minutes Adam and I were pulling over a driver driving 50 in a 30 zone. "Alright Adam, go get his license and registration and bring it back here," I ordered. Right when he got out of the car I knew that there was no way that he had ever approached a car before. His posture and stance was all wrong. I got out of the car and made my way over to them.

"Officer Johnson, can I speak to you?" I asked from behind him.

"Look Officer…um… Swarek. I'm sorry I just have to get to the hospital," The driver said flinging his door open into Adam pushing me into the street.

"Andy, look out," Adam screamed.

I knew before he had said something this wasn't going to be good. I heard the screeching of the tires followed by the stabbing pain as the car slammed into me. I couldn't move; I was in excruciating pain and I was quickly losing consciousness.

"Officer down. I need an ambulance and back up," Adam yelled into his radio. I heard the sirens approach and felt Adam's hands flutter over me. I groaned in pain.

"Andy! Oh my god, Andy you're going to be okay," Sam said as he cradled my head and laid it into his lap. I felt his hands move over my body. Unbuttoning my shirt, unvelcroing my vest and finally coming to rest at my stomach. "Johnson, keep pressure on that wound. Be careful of her arm. Looks like there is a compound fracture to it."

Sam's pressed his shirt into my head, trying to slow down the bleeding that poured out of it. I could feel darkness slowly coming for me and I didn't want to let the light go. "Sam…. I love you," I said through clenched teeth.

"I love you too. Don't worry, you'll be okay." The paramedics made their way over to us. They started to stabilize my injuries and started the IV but when they finally got me onto the stretcher, they asked the dreaded question. Who was riding with me?

"I'm her partner. I'll go," Adam said grabbing my uninjured hand.

"I don't think so. I'm her husband and I'm going!" Sam said climbing up onto the rig.

"Sam, she's going to be okay," Oliver said. "I'll make sure the rookies get back and I'll fill Best in. We'll be there as soon as shift is over."

"Thanks," he said as the doors closed. "Don't worry sweetheart. Nothing bad is going to happen to you anymore. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

I felt his lips press against my forehead before all the light was gone.

_So…what do you think?_


	3. Love

_It may seem like I'm throwing a lot at Sam and Andy but I figure it's going to show how much they need each other and how much they are in love. Because Andy's unconscious, I'm changing to third person for this chapter. I have never been in a car accident or hit by one but I do know that it can cause a lot of injuries._

_I Do Not Own Rookie Blue._

**Chapter 3**

We pulled into the Emergency Room bay in a hurry. Andy's vital signs started to crash in the ambulance due to the loss of blood. She had suffered a lot of trauma and required at least two surgeries. Doctors raced over to assess the case, when one of the paramedics spoke.

"We have a 27 year old female. She is an officer with the 15th division and was struck by a car on the job. There is an obvious compound fracture to the right ulna and radius, cuts that require stiches in her head and lip. There is bleeding to her left side. We will leave you to figure out the rest."

"Thank you," the doctor said as they wheeled Andy back. Sam started following them back when a nurse placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry officer, but you can't go back there," she said.

"She's my wife," he said.

"Alright, wait in the waiting room and I'll try to figure out what's going on."

"Thank you." He stood in the room pacing back and forth, waiting to hear any word on her. _She has to be okay. I need her to be okay. I've lost her too many times._ He looked down at his watch wondering what time it was. Three hours had pasted without any word. He was beginning to get worried. People from the station would be stopping by soon or calling. He needed to find something out.

"Sammy," Tommy McNally said. "How is she? Have you heard anything?" Sam just shook his head no. He hoped that someone would come to find him soon. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. After all, she is a McNally so she's a fighter."

"I know. I just want to find something out. I just need to know that she is going to be okay," Sam said, tears threatened to spill over the edge. Tommy sat will him waiting to hear anything about Andy. They took turns pacing the floor and leaving; they at least wanted one of them to be there when the doctor came out.

"Mr. Swarek?" asked the doctor that took Andy back.

"Yes," Sam answered. "How's my wife?" Just as he asked Oliver, Traci and the two rookies came over.

"I'm Dr. Michaels, your wife suffered many injuries. We had to do surgery on her right arm; she had a compound fracture to her right ulna and radius which had to be fixed with screws and metal plates. She also had ruptured her spleen so we had to remove that. Aside from surgeries, she has a mild concussion, stiches along the left side of her head, stiches in her lip, bruising on the left side of her face, dislocated right shoulder and knee, and six broken ribs, three on each side."

All the color drained from Sam's face. "When can I see her?"

"We are moving her to a private room now. Once she's in there a nurse will come by to get you. As of right now, we can only allow family to go into her room right now. She's unconscious but she should wake up in the next hour or so. She should make a full recovery but she is going to be out of work for a while. We'll come get you soon," He added before turning to walk back through the double doors.

"Thanks doc." Sam blew out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "She's going to be okay."

"I told you everything would be alright. You know that we are going to need her statement," Shaw said. Sam nodded before turning towards Adam.

"What the hell happened out there?" He growled. His anger had been building up while he waited to hear about her. "You're supposed to have her back! You told me 'I have her back. Unlike you.' So why didn't you have hers today!"

"I've always had her back and I did have it today," Adam spat.

"Obviously not if she got hurt."

"Like she never got hurt when she worked with you. Where were you when she got stabbed, huh?"

"You bastard. I've had her back since she was a rookie. She has never gotten seriously injured when we were partnered together. I was not partnered with her when she got stabbed but I was there to ride with her in the ambulance and I sat with her through the whole thing. So I have been there for her; I have her back and I always will," he yelled taking a step towards him.

Oliver and Tommy were quick to jump in, holding Sam back. Adam smirked as Traci walked over to him and met his eyes. "Hey, Andy wouldn't want you two fighting. She loves you Sam and when she wakes up she's going to want to see you. We both know that if you don't calm down, she'll know that something is wrong. Calm down. And Adam, wipe that smirk off your face. You're being a total bastard right now."

"Mr. Swarek, your wife is in her room now. If you come with me, I'll take you back to her," a nurse said, eyes bouncing between the officers. Sam was released and taken back to see Andy. He carried a chair from the corner of the room and brought it over to her left side.

He grabbed her hand and looked her over. He needed to know that she was okay. "Oh, Andy," he whispered when he saw the huge bruise on the left side of her face. "I swear that we'll get to the bottom of this but right now I just need you to wake up." He stroked her hand and just waited, watching as nurses came in and out to check on her.

He continued to watch her as his eyelids started to close slowly over his eyes. He still hung onto Andy's hand, waiting for her to wake up. He dreamed that none of this had happened, that they were back on the beaches of Maui where they had spent their honeymoon. It was just them and a sunset on the beach. She was lying in his arms, happy that they had finally gotten married. She turned in his arms to face and stroked his face. "I love you, Sam," She said.

He felt a hand on his cheek. "I love you too."

"You do. Oh I'm so happy. I wasn't sure if you would." Sam's eyes flew open to land on a squealing Alexis.

"What are you talking about? Why are you here?" He asked removing her hand from his cheek.

"I came here to tell you how I felt and you told me that you love me too," she said.

"You got it all wrong. I was dreaming about Andy and our honeymoon. She had said I love you, Sam and I apparently said it too just out loud. I don't love you; I have absolutely no feelings for you whatsoever."

"Well I would hope not. Seeing as I'm your wife," Andy mumbled.

"Andy!" Sam yelled. He brought his lips down to hers and prayed that proved to Alexis that he had no feelings for her. When he finally pulled away he saw the pain blazing in her eyes. "Sorry, I probably just caused you so much pain but I'm just so happy that you are okay."

"It's fine. This is a happy type of pain besides if I had it my way we would not only be kissing right now," She said smiling. "By the way, I knew by the smile on your face you were dreaming about us."

"You were awake. Why didn't you say anything? You let Alexis tell me she loved me and let her rant?" he questioned.

"I wanted to see what you would do. Besides, I know you love me so…" her faced scrunched up and I knew she was in pain. I pressed the button and a nurse flew in.

"Nice to know you're up," A voice said from the door. "When I saw the chart said Swarek, I got worried. So what did you get yourself into this time, Sammy?"

"Monica?" Andy and Sam said in unison.

_Well I thought I'd throw another twist into it. So what do you think?_


	4. Explanation

_I really like the reviews. Things may start to get a little more complicated. This is back in Andy's perspective. Once again there is swearing._

_I don't own Rookie Blue._

**Chapter 4**

"So, how did this happen? Did that partner of yours… Sam why aren't you in the bed?" Monica asked.

"I'll explain in a minute. Can you please just give Andy the pain medicine?" Sam sighed.

"Just explain it to me!" she said. She was starting to get frustrated and I knew if Sam didn't explain soon I was going to be dying because of the pain. There was something about the way she stood. Almost defensive-like, as if I'm standing in the way of her and Sam. She wanted him back and if that meant she needed to keep the pain boiling in my body, she would.

"Sam…" I moaned. The pain radiated throughout my body every time I moved any part of my body. The littlest movement killed me.

"The basics. I married Andy over a year ago. That's why the chart says Swarek and that's why I'm not in the bed. Now please. Give her the pain killers," he pleaded.

She muttered under her breath before stalking over to me. She pumped the pain killer into my IV. A surge of warm flew through my veins; darkness flashed in my eyes before the pain started to subside. I moaned in relief as Sam stroked my cheek.

"We need to talk," Monica whispered in his ear. My eyelids started to slowly close over my eyes. I was quickly falling into a deep sleep but I couldn't help but over hear their conversation.

"When did you two get married. We only broke up a year ago. So what you cheated on her with me or what?" She asked.

"I...I um…" he stuttered.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey McNally. You planning on going to the Penny tonight?" Sam asked._

_"Actually no, me and the other rookies are going to hit this new place that Dov found. What about you?" I asked._

_"No, Monica wants to try something else." I sighed. I hated that he was dating Monica again. I wish I didn't take so long to break up with Luke. Then maybe we'd be together. "Have fun though. I'll catch you later."_

_"Yeah see you," I said as I hopped into Traci's car. We followed winding streets, leading deep into downtown Toronto. We parked next to Chris's car and went to find them and Jerry. When we finally located them inside, I realized that not only was it a dance club and bar, it was also named Innocence. There didn't seem to be anything in here that was innocent._

_"Dov, only you would chose a club like this," Traci said, wrapping her arm around Jerry's waist._

_"Hey! You're going to love this place. Come on Andy, dance with me," Dov said grabbing my arm, leading me to the dance floor. The music was a fast tempo and I did my best not to grind on him. He was like a brother to me and there was no way that I was going to be dancing with him like that. "You look really nice by the way. I never realized that you wore glasses."_

_"Yeah well I ripped my contact when I was cleaning it so I had to wear these tonight," I said._

_"It makes you look even hotter," he whispered in my ear. Even though he didn't mean it like he was attracted to me, it still made me blush. "Well, look who's here." I followed his gaze to the door where I saw Monica and Sam walk in. As much as I loved him, I hated seeing him with another woman. I told Dov I needed a break and made my way over to the bar._

_"What can I get you?" the bartender asked._

_"Just a soda," I said. I scanned the club while I waited, wanting to know where Sam was. That way I wasn't going to run into him._

_"Well Sweetheart, taking it easy tonight?" Sam said from behind. I turned around and saw him in his typical fitted black t-shirt and jeans. Monica on the other hand worn a fitted low cut, short black dress. She met my eyes with a glare._

_"Yeah. You know, with everything with my dad, I started to cut back on my alcohol consumption," I said, my eyes casually roaming over his body._

_"Is it getting any better?"_

_"Not really but—" I started to say._

_"Come on Sammy. Dance with me," Monica interrupted. By the look in Sam's eyes, it didn't look like he wanted to go but I foolishly waved him off and took a seat next to Dov at the table he grabbed._

_"Wishing it was you?" Dov asked._

_"Shut up," I said, smacking his arm. I moved my eyes around the club, refusing to look at Sam and Monica._

_As the night wore on, I made my way back over to the bar, exhausted from dancing with Dov. He could move about just as fast as he could talk. I slide onto the stool next to Sam and ordered a bottle of water. He told me that Monica had stepped away for a moment._

_"You having fun?" He asked._

_"Yeah. Dov can really move," I giggled. "What about you?" I selfishly hoped that he was having a miserable time but I wasn't going to say anything._

_"It's not too bad. I haven't done something like this in years." As I looked at him in awe, the music slowed down. "You wanna dance?" He extended his hand to me._

_I hesitated, not wanting to screw up his relationship. I grabbed him and pulled him to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and almost died when I felt his strong arms lock around my waist. I listened to the music and sang along to the song. I felt Sam's hand pulling my chin up to look him in the eyes. My heart fluttered faster as I saw the love in his eyes._

_"You never told me that you could sing."_

_"It never came up," I said, trying to force my eyes from him._

"_I still would have liked to know," he said. I could feel the electricity pulse through our bodies. I wanted to be with him in more ways than one. I saw Monica out of the corner on my eye and heard the song start to end. I had to tell him; I took a deep breath before I spoke._

"_Look, I know this is not a good time but I just wanted to say that I love you Sam Swarek. I'm in love with you and have been for a long time. I was just too afraid to tell you." His eyes darted back and forth, gazing into my eyes._

"_Andy," He sighed. I poured my heart out to the man I loved and now I had to do what I did best. I kissed him quickly on the lips and ran out the door to the nearest cab. I needed to get home and away from that club. I quietly sobbed in the back of the cab. Tears poured down my face as I raced up the steps to my apartment. When the door shut behind me, I fell apart. Before I could comprehend what I was doing, my fist hit the wall, connecting with one of the studs._

"_Shit," I muttered as I slide to the ground. I sat there for an hour, balling my eyes out. I finally got up and got some ice. My hand was swelling and bruising; I knew that it had to be broken. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to call Traci when I heard a knock on my door. I pulled the door opened and gasped at who was there, "Sam?"_

"Well, when did you get married then?" Monica said. She placed a hand on his arm and gently rubbed his arm.

He shrugged away and returned to my side. "After I drove you home from the Innocence and we broke up, I rushed over to see Andy. She had told me at the club that she loved me and it made me see clearly. I got to her apartment, barged in, pushed her against the wall, and kissed her. I told her that I loved her too and had been in love with her since she tackled me. I then told her that I couldn't live without her so I just asked her to marry me. I couldn't lose her again. She agreed and we got married that same night."

"You're kidding me!" she screamed. "I love you, Sam. Just give me another chance. I can make you just as happy."

"Just stop. Nothing is going to make me leave Andy. I don't care how many people try to come between us."

"But I can at least give you a child. I know that you want a family; she can't give you one!"

"Get the fuck out of here. Now!" He screamed.

_Alright. That's it for this chapter; the last few lines will be explained in the next chapter. Please review and give me some feedback._


	5. The Past

_Alright so I promised I'd explain Monica's comment. So here it goes._

_I do not own Rookie Blue_

**Chapter 5**

"Alexis, you need to leave too. I can't deal with you right now and I need to be alone with Andy. Don't come back," Sam said, pushing her out the door.

Sam paced back and forth, thinking about Monica's comment. _Why did she have to bring it up? We are finally trying to figure out how to get past this and then she goes and screams about it to me. God I hate her._ He watched me sleep from the end of the bed and sighed. He ran his hands through his hair before sitting back down and taking my uninjured hand in his. He leaned forward and rested his head on the bed.

He slowly let himself fall back asleep, dreaming of the last time they were in the hospital.

_Flashback:_

_ "Traci, we need to get in there. Stop checking yourself out and let's get in there before something happens," I begged, dragging her out of the car._

_"Alright, guns drawn. Let's do this."_

_ We raced into the convenience store and started our sweep. Blood gathered at the counter and I turned to Traci and nodded. She picked up her radio and requested back up. I continued sweeping, waiting to hear back from dispatch. Traci walked down the aisles, checking on the customers as she went while I made my way towards the office._

_ I came across the suspect digging through the store's safe. "Police, turn around real slowly," I yelled, pointing my gun at him. He turned around and looked at me. He let out a small chuckle and pulled out a hunting knife. "Sir, put the knife down. Now," I screamed in a demanding voice. He smiled a creepy smile and started racing towards me. He threw his 250 lbs. self into me, stabbing my lower stomach. He sliced horizontally through my body, twisting and tearing anything that came in contact with the blade. I let out a horrific, ear-piercing scream. I needed someone to get him off of me and quickly._

_ I laid there shaking in pain as he ripped through more of my body. I was losing consciousness but I managed to see Oliver speeding towards me, throwing the suspect to the ground. He cuffed the suspect and spoke into the radio. "Officer down at my location! We are going to need a few ambulances. There are at least two others injured." My hands automatically flew down to my stomach, trying to figure out how much damage had been done._

_ "Andy!" Traci cried. I felt her hands unbutton my shirt and take off my bullet-proof vest._

_ "Nash, don't touch the knife. Just put pressure on her by going around it," Shaw said._

_ "But sir, doesn't it need to come out any ways?"_

_ "Yes, but if you do it, it could cause even more damage and bleeding." He got down next to me and applied pressure while Traci held my hand. "McNally?" I groaned as he pressed harder into me. He tried again. "Andy Swarek, listen to me. You're going to be okay, but you need to stay awake or else Sammy's gonna kill me. The paramedics are coming in now. You'll be okay."_

_ I nodded my head and waited. I just wanted Sam to be with me right now. I winced as the paramedics took over for Oliver. They stabilized the knife in my body before starting the IV. I screamed in agony as I was rolled over onto my side and strapped to the backboard. I opened my eyes and looked at Traci. "Get Sam." I said through a weak voice. She turned to Shaw to confirm that he was here. "You can't move me until my husband is here," I begged the paramedics._

_ "Andy, let them get you on the stretcher. I promise Sam will be here," Shaw pleaded._

_ "No, not till I get Sam," I screamed. I started pushing myself up, only to be forced back down. "Oliver, please. I need Sam."_

_ He sighed and told the paramedics to wait but they refused. "We really need to get her moved. She has to get to the hospital and into the OR. So I'm sorry but we can't wait any longer." Just as he said this, Sam came rushing in and over to me._

_ "Babe, you need to relax. I'm going to be right here. I'll be by your side; I love you and I'm not going anywhere," Sam said, stroking my face, knowing that he is the only one that can calm me down so quickly. I squeezed his hand and screamed as I was lifted up onto the stretcher. I was rolled out and into the ambulance as quickly as possible, never letting go of Sam's hand._

_ "Nash, she'll be okay. We'll meet you guys there," Oliver said before the doors slammed shut._

_ We arrived at the hospital within a few minutes and I was rushed into the OR. They placed a mask over my face and pumped medicine into my IV. Darkness took over my mind and body. I was numb and happy to not feel anything._

_ Meanwhile in the waiting room, Sam sat there waiting to get any word on his wife. It had been over an hour since Andy was taken back and he was getting anxious. The rookies and other TOs took turns pacing the floor, all worrying about Andy._

_ "Mr. Swarek?" a doctor asked._

_ "Over here," Sam said._

_ "Your wife is stable right now. We got the knife out and repaired the damage. She'll recover but… um can we talk in private?"_

_ "Sure." Sam got up and walked with the doctor over to the double doors. "What is it doc?"_

_ "The knife hit her uterus. It did some pretty bad damage."_

_ "What does this mean?"_

_ "It means that it's going to be next to impossible for her to get pregnant," he said with a sigh._

_ "So there is no chance for us to get pregnant?" Sam asked, hoping there was at least a small chance._

_ "There is a very small chance for her to get pregnant and for her to carry. Like I said, it's next to impossible so there is a chance but if she does get pregnant then she most likely will be put on bed rest for the entire pregnancy. I hate to be the one telling you this but you do need to know. She's in recovery now but will be moved shortly then you can see her. If you'd like for me to tell her this, I will but it may be easier for her to hear if it comes from you."_

_ "I understand. Thanks but I think I'll tell her." He took a deep breath and blew it out before going back over to his friends._

I watched him sleep and wondered what he was dreaming about. I felt him stir. "Hey," I breathed.

"How you feeling?" he asked, kissing my hand. The look on his face had me worried. Something wasn't right; I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

"I'm doing okay but what about you? What were you dreaming about that has you upset?"

"It's nothing."

"Liar."

"Fine but I'm sorry if I upset you. I was dreaming aboutthe time you got stabbed. It was more like a nightmare rather than a dream. That really did a number on us," he sighed. I tear escaped his right eye. I wiped it away with my thumb and pulled him closer to me. I moved over and made room for him to join me, which he did with pleasure.

"I know. It was a rough day for us but I have you still. There are other ways to have a family. Don't listen to Monica; we've talked about this. I love you and when the time comes, we'll figure something out. I promise." I pulled him in for another kiss.

"You heard that?" He cringed at the memory of it.

"Babe, I think the whole hospital heard you," I chuckled and snuggled against him. "Everything is going to be okay between us. I'm not going anywhere and from what I heard it sounds like neither are you."

"I love you," he said, nuzzling my neck. "I can't wait to get you out of here so I can prove it." Just then the door swung open and Doctor Michaels walked in with Oliver, Traci, and the rookies on his heels.

"Well, Mrs. Swarek, it looks like you are doing better." I nodded my head.

"When can I go home?" I asked.

"If things still look good tonight, then we will discharge you tomorrow morning," he said.

"Sweet." Sam chuckled at me and pulled me closer to him.

"It looks like you have some visitors, so I'll have a nurse come in shortly to remove the IV. All your meds will be in pill form from now on." With that he turned and walked out the door.

"Andy, I'm so sorry. I thought—" Adam started but I put up my hand.

"I don't want to hear it right now. I think it might be best if you leave because I don't think I could stop Sam from killing you. Both you and Alexis need to leave. Now," I said with authority. Adam hung his head and started to say something but Oliver pushed him out the door along with Alexis.

"You look so much better. You have to be happy about getting out tomorrow?" Traci said.

"Yea, I am."

"That reminds me. Best needs your statement," Oliver chimed in.

"I don't really know how you remembered that from Traci's comment but whatever. Can I come by tomorrow and do it then?" I asked, hoping that it was possible.

"That should work," he chuckled. They stayed for a little while longer before others started to arrive. By the time visiting hours were over, I was getting tired along with Sam. He pressed the call button one last time and waited for the nurse to come in. She took out the IV and gave me the pills. I scouted closer to Sam and shut my eyes dreaded tomorrow. _There is no way that this is going to go well. Sam's going to kill Adam once he founds out the truth._

_That's the end of this chapter. Please review!_


	6. What Really Happened

_Alright, I'm really liking the comments and hope for more soon. They are helpful! So here is the next chapter._

_I don't own Rookie Blue._

**Chapter Six**

I woke up snuggled against Sam's chest, listening to the beeps of the heart monitor and his breathing. Last night had been crazy; hell the whole day had been insane. I was regretting having to leave the hospital, only because that meant I had to give my statement. This is not going to go well. _Hopefully Sam won't do anything stupid._ My heart rate accelerated a little while thinking of this. I took a deep breath and waited for Sam to wake up. The door opened and the nurse flew in.

"Mrs. Swarek, are you ready to leave?" She asked as Sam started to wake up.

"More than ready," I said, taking the pen and discharge papers from her. I quickly signed my name and turned them over to her.

"Babe, I'm going to go pull the truck around. Can you get dressed by yourself?" Sam asked.

I nodded my head and he headed out. The nurse helped me out of the bed and into my clothing before finally settling me in a wheelchair. I had everything I needed, ranging from my bag to my physical therapy prescription. She proceeded to push me out of the hospital and towards the waiting silver truck. Sam quickly met us around at the passenger side and lifted me into the cab.

When he finally pulled out of the parking lot, I took the time to pull the mirror down. This was the first time I was going to see myself. I took a deep breath and stared at my reflection. Dark blackish-purple bruises shielded the entire left side of my face; the color of my skin being only but a distant memory. "It looks worse than it really is. Nothing's broken," he said.

"I know, it's just that this is the first time I've seen myself."

"I'm sorry this happened to you. Everything's going to be okay. You get all your stitches out next week and then you get casted a week later. I'll be there every step of the way; Frank gave me the next couple weeks off." Sam stroked my arm, trying to comfort me.

"You won't get bored with me? I mean I might get frustrated and pissed and I'll be in a lot of pain."

"I've dealt with you for this long, haven't I?" he chuckled. "And no, there is no way for me to get bored." I let out a sigh of relief as we pulled into the station parking lot. Immediately I stiffened up and received a confused look from Sam.

"I'm fine baby. Let's just get this over with. Just promise me one thing," I said, holding his hand.

"What's that?"

"No matter what is said in there, you won't over react." He remained silent, shooting me worried glances. "Promise me."

"I promise," he said, giving me a quick peck on the lips before getting out and coming to my side. He wrapped an arm around my waist and set me on my feet, never losing contact. We walked into the barn and were met by stares. I knew that I looked like hell but I really didn't care anymore. I just wanted to go home.

"Hey Andy. How you feeling?" Jerry asked, his words breaking up all the stares.

"I'm doing okay. Just came by to give my statement." I saw Adam out of the corner of my eye and felt Sam stiffen. _This is not going to be good._

"Well you're in luck because I get to take it." He ushered me into Interrogation Room 1 and pushed Sam into the viewer's side.

"Before I start, you have to get someone in there with Sammy. I don't know what he's going to do once he hears this." Jerry nodded, stuck his head out the door and had Oliver join Sam on the other side.

"Alright Andy, tell me what happened yesterday."

"Officer Johnson and I pulled a guy over for speeding; I knew that Adam needed the experience so I told him to get the license and registration and bring it back to me. I remembered that they taught us how to approach a car and write a ticket in the Academy so I let him go. Once he got out and walked towards the car, I knew something was off. It was like he completely forgot everything." I shot a glance at the mirror across from me. I needed Sam.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"I said, 'Officer Johnson, can I speak with you?' and the driver started to explain his situation, opening the door in the process. He said he had to get to the hospital. I don't even know why he would open the door" I took a deep breath, shaking my head.

"Yeah, we checked that out; his wife was in labor. He opened the door because his window was broken."

"Oh, anyway I guess Adam saw it as a threat and…" I stared back to where Sam was.

"And what, Andy?"

"Adam assumed that he needed to protect me so he thought about what the best solution was and pushed me into the street. I don't even know why." Tears started running down my face. "I mean, I'm a cop. I don't need him to protect me. If I wanted that I would have chosen a different career."

Jerry stopped writing and reached across the table for my left hand. "This isn't your fault; it's his. I can see why you wanted someone in there with Sam. But you need to know that this is probably going to lead to an investigation. This is absolutely uncalled for. He didn't have you back; all he did was put you in extreme danger."

I let the sobs come out as the door opened and Sam's arms were around me. Oliver, Noelle, Frank, and Traci were all in the doorway, fuming. I knew that once this came out, everyone would want Adam's head on a platter. Traci was the first to go storming off and was followed by the rest. I tried to catch up to her as fast as I could but once I reached her, we were standing in the middle of the bullpen facing the rookies.

"Traci, please don't do this," I begged.

"HE DID THIS TO YOU ANDY!" she screamed gesturing to my body.

"You told them what really happened! Why would you do that?" Adam asked.

"I had to. I had to give my statement which meant telling the truth."

Adam was speechless. He had been a great cop up until yesterday and I knew that I couldn't protect him. He was in a lot of trouble for this. "What are all you talking about?" Alexis asked.

"Johnson, your actions were uncalled for. How do you explain yourself?" Frank asked.

"I…um…I," he stammered.

_Alright cliffhanger. I really would like for people to review and tell me whether or not to continue this._

_Also, who wished that Sam was the one to find Andy in the storage locker? Because I was. _


	7. Never Backing Down

_I don't own Rookie Blue._

**Chapter Seven**

"I…um…I" he stammered. "I don't know what to say about it."

"Well you better say something. You have to have some sort of explanation," Oliver said through clenched teeth. His fist opened and shut by his sides. Officers throughout the division started closing in on the group. Detectives poured out of their offices, putting down any work, just trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

"I'm sorry Andy. I just…" Adam stepped towards me, only to be cut off by Frank and Oliver.

"Just don't. I don't want to hear any apologies right now. I heard them all yesterday; just tell me why," I said, shrinking back into Sam's arms.

"I was trying to protect you. I'm your partner; it's my job to protect you." He reached out towards me. Sam's arms wrapped even more protectively around me, careful not to put too much pressure on my bruises. "I thought the guy was going to hurt you. I swear I didn't see the car coming." Officers turned towards each other, not believing what they were hearing. How could someone think that pushing their partner into the street was the right choice?

"Yes, you always have your partner's back but you never push them into the street. Especially since you never may know what may be coming. You have to expect the unexpected," Noelle chimed in.

I couldn't face him anymore; I didn't want to see his eyes plead at me. They burned with hope that I would forgive him but at this moment in time, there was no way that I was going to forgive him. I wasn't sure if I could ever forgive him. Not to mention, Sam and everyone else would be furious if I did forgive him. I loosened Sam's grip and turned around in his arms, letting his grip tighten back up. I placed my arms around his neck, settling my head against his chest.

"I thought I was protecting her." Adam repeated.

"No, you thought you'd play hero to her. Instead all you did was put my wife in danger and all you can say for yourself is that you thought by pushing her into the street, you were protecting her?" Sam was getting angrier by the second. He pulled me closer to him, never wanting to let go.

"Adam, we need to talk about this. Come with me," Frank said.

"Andy, please talk to me. Say you forgive me," he pleaded. He stepped towards Sam and me with each word he spoke. Not a word was spoken from the audience; no one could believe that one of their own would put their partner in danger.

"Watch it, Johnson," Sam growled.

"I'm here for you. I have your back and I always will. Just please; let everything go back to normal like it was before Sam came back. I've been here for you since the beginning unlike—" Before he could finish his sentence, Oliver's fist connected to the right side of his face.

"Don't you dare even think about saying that Sam hasn't been there for her. He has been there for her and no matter—" Oliver shouted.

"Thanks Ollie, but I think I can take it from here." He nodded and gave me a short smile before walking towards the locker room to cool off. I turned back towards Adam and continued. "No matter what you or any of the rookies think, there is no way that anyone or anything is going to ruin my marriage. I know that you think that if you play your cards right that might change but…" I took a deep breath and let my hand drop to my ribs, trying to rub the pain that was blazing. "There is no way that that is going to happen. Just stop. You and Alexis need to stop this. I'm sick of people trying to come in between us; nothing is going to work, I promise you that. Just because he fell in love with his last rookie, doesn't mean that's going to happen this time," I directed the last part at Alexis.

I was breathing harder now that that speech was out. The pain radiated throughout my body and I was rubbing the pain away. Sam caught on and pulled me close to him. He moved my hand and took over. Rubbing up and down, left to right, just trying to make me feel better. He whispered soothing words into my ear as he did this. No one paid attention to Sam and me; instead they just stared in awe at what had been said.

Adam's mouth hung open along with the rest of the rookies. I couldn't determine if it was because of what I said or something else. He looked defeated. "Andy, is there anything I can say to get you to forgive me? Please tell me what I can do."

"There isn't anything that you can do or say. I don't think I could ever forgive you for this." I looked away from him and met Sam's eyes. "Babe, can we just go home? This has been a stressful and emotional day. And I'm sure you remember what the doctor said," I said, winking at him.

"Oh, I definitely remember what he said," Sam chuckled. He lightly pulled at my wrist, towing me towards the truck. He kissed my lips before getting in and heading towards home.

Adam took a deep breath as he sat across from Frank. How could he have been so stupid? Why didn't he think of a better way to get her? Apparently playing hero wasn't going to work. He tuned Frank out for most of the speech but as Sarge was nearing the end, he snapped back into it.

"You need to take the next of the week off. When you return, you'll be placed on desk duty pending the IA's investigation. I don't want to hear any complaining while this is happening. Do you understand?" Frank said.

"Yes sir."

"One more thing, I don't want to see or hear of you going to see Andy. You are to stay away from both Andy and Sam. If you so much as approach either of them, I will have to suspend you."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

He turned and left, not looking back. He had to think of a way to make this up to her. He would think of something. He wasn't about to give up on her now.

_There we go, another chapter done. Please review and tell me what you think._


	8. Tired

_Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out but I've been kinda busy. Anyways I want to thank darkecomuse for helping me with some ideas._

_Sadly Rookie Blue isn't mine, if it was Sam and Andy would be together._

**Chapter Eight**

A week had passed since I had gotten into my accident. Since my confrontation with Adam; I couldn't forgive him. There was no way that I could give in to him. I laid in bed, my head resting on Sam's bare chest, thinking about everything we had been through in the past year. Our world had been turned upside down once we got married. It was like fate was trying to tell me something. It didn't matter though because fate is the one that brought us together and I would be damned if I would let the thing that got us together, tear us from one another. I never knew why in the beginning, I decided to fight my heart. Being with Luke had been one of the biggest mistakes of my life, coming behind the blackout. I never should have left.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Sam rubbing his hands up and down my back. "Good morning babe," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"Morning." I carefully pulled myself up and let myself hover over him. I lowered myself to him, pressing my body against him. I was rewarded with a deep throated moan before capturing his lips. He gently flipped us over so he was on top and kissed his way down my neck.

"So, did I do a good job at keeping you stress free?" A sly smile broke across his face.

"Yep," I said. His hands ventured down my sides pulling me closer. My breathing hitched every time his lips came into contact with any exposed skin. I knew what he was doing; he wanted to go for another round but I had to take control. "As much as I want to continue this, I don't think we'll have time."

"Why not?" He pushed far enough away so he could look me in my eyes.

"Because I have to get ready to go to physical therapy. Remember I'm getting my stitches out today."

"Oh I remember," he said, his voice lowering. He sighed and pushed away from me, pulling me up with him. I glanced at the clock and realized I didn't have time for a shower; I had slept longer then I thought and I had to be at my appointment in a half an hour. I reluctantly got up and started to get dressed. Sam watched me intently. I threw him some clean clothes, breaking him from the trance that I caused.

"Come on. We need to start going and if you keep looking at me like that, we are never going to leave the house. Or for that matter the bedroom." I was just about finished getting dressed as I walked towards the bed. "I promise we will continue later but we have about twenty minutes to get there. So let's get going."

I made my way towards the kitchen. I didn't have time to grab us coffee. We needed to get going but knowing Sam he was going to cut it close. I grabbed the keys and waited for him to come join me. A few minutes later we were on our way to my appointment. Sam let me out at the main entrance and told me to check in while he parked. I made my way in and walked to the reception area and checked in.

"Andrea?" A voice called. "I'm Michael Thomas, your physical therapist." He extended his hand to me and I took it as I started to get up.

"Please call me Andy."

"Alright Andy, are you ready to get these stitches out?" he asked looking me up and down.

"Yea. My husband will be in shortly. Can someone send him back when he gets here?" I asked following him to a room in the back. He nodded and started getting all of my background information. His dark green eyes burned into me as I talked.

"Okay, we'll start with your head and work our way down. Sound like a plan?"

I nodded and laid back, waiting for the pressure and Sam to come. Michael started pulling at the stitches, cutting them from my body. Freeing me from the nightmare I had been living. He was erasing the evidence of my accident. He finished up the top of my head and quickly clipped away the ones in my lip. He had just started to take the ones out of my arm when the door opened.

"Sorry baby. Frank called wanting to know how you were doing. Anyways I'm here now," Sam said. He pressed his lips against mine and grabbed my left hand. He saw my body tense as Michael took more stitches out, so he rubbed circles into my hand relaxing me.

"It's fine. Sam, this is Michael Thomas my PT. Michael, this is my husband Sam—"

Michael's head shot up and looked at Sam. He jumped in before I could finish the introductions. "Sam Swarek. How have you been? I haven't seen you in a couple years."

"I'm good. I finally settled down; been married for over a year now. And I couldn't be happier." He smiled at me. "How 'bout you?"

"I can't complain. Been busy working. I can't believe you settled down. No one in high school thought that you would settle down. Wow. You are one luck man."

"That I am." I felt my cheeks burn as they both stared at me. The two men started talking about their past and started in on the present as Michael continued on working. Most of my stitches were almost out by the time Sam and Michael finished reminiscing.

"There you go," he said taking the last stich out. "Now you'll be casted next week and then we will start working on your shoulder and knee. I want to see you back here in a week; do you have any questions?" He finished placing bandages on all the naked wounds. We started walking towards the front desk.

"No. I think I'm good. I guess we'll see you next week," I said.

"Sounds good. It was nice to meet you and nice seeing you again, Sam. Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thanks Michael. It was nice to see you too." Sam quickly added, pushing me out the door. I knew what he was getting at; he really wanted to leave. He rushed me to the truck and sped off towards the house. Once we entered the house, he wasted no time in getting back to where we were this morning.

We spent the next couple hours lying in bed, exhausted from several rounds of passionate love making. We barely left the bedroom. After an hour of debating whether or not to leave, we had decided that we would join our friends at the Penny. We quickly showered and changed and head towards the bar. We rode in a comfortable silence, hands linked together, resting on the consol. Once we walked into the bar, I glanced around; it was something I had down since I was a rookie. Always glancing around looking for Sam. It was a habit that I couldn't seem to break. I saw our friends in one corner of the bar and out of the corner of my eye I could see the rookies in the other corner. Adam's head immediately shot up and a smile spread across his face. His eyes caught mine and I quickly looked away, making my way with Sam to our friends.

"Hey guys. How you feeling, Andy?" Chris asked.

I sat down next to him and watched as Sam left to go get us some drinks. "I'm doing okay. Got all my stitches taken out today so I'm a little sore but aside from that I'm doing pretty well."

"That's great. Did they say when you'll be back to work?" Dov asked.

"No but it doesn't matter since when I finally am back, I'll be on desk duty for what seems like forever. It's going to suck," I sighed. Ever since I was younger I wanted to be a cop like my dad and now finally when I was, I get it taken away from me so quickly.

"Well you must love having Sam home twenty four seven," Jerry said. The blush crept up my body. Traci smacked his arm and sent me an apologetic smile. I nodded my head and glanced around.

"Where is Sam?" Oliver asked.

"Getting drinks, why?"

"It just normally doesn't take this long." He shrugged.

"It seems he got a little sidetracked by his rookie," Gail pointed out. Ever since we were partnered together, we had started to become friends. I was able to tolerate her at first and things got much better once I got married.

I followed her gaze to the bar where I saw Sam with drinks in front of him and his rookie leaning in close to him. That set me off; my hands immediately started to clench and unclench at my sides.

"Andy?" Chris said placing his hand on my shoulder. I immediately winced in pain and shook it off. "Don't worry about her. Sam's not gonna do anything to screw this up. But you might want to be aware that not only is your rookie staring at you but he's making his way over." Both he and Oliver got up blocking me from Adam's view. I just didn't care anymore; I was tired and in pain. I just wanted to go home. I felt Adam come closer and closer as I watched Alexis put her hand on Sam's arm. He instantly moved away from it. As I watched this unfold an idea came to mind.

"I've seen that look many times. She's got a plan," Traci said. I looked over and nodded. My chair scraped against the floor and I stood up.

"Andy!" Adam called as I walked by. I didn't turn around or look back. I had a plan and I knew that it would work.

Even if the bar wasn't crowded, I would have still wedged myself in between Alexis and Sam. I looked him up and down before settling my gaze on his eyes. He sent me apologetic smile and tried to speak but I silenced him with a kiss.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go home and get a start on our future?" I said, my voice dropping down low. I swear I heard Alexis's mouth hit the floor.

He just smiled, pushed the drinks away, and practically carried me out of the Penny and towards the truck. I could hear our friends laughing and asking questions. There was going to be so much that I was going to have to explain the next time I came in. I smiled to myself as Sam sped off towards home. _This is going to be a long night._

_So…review please I'd love to know what you all think. Can't wait for Thursday episode! The worst part is I won't see it until Friday because I'm at college. I will try to update as soon as I can!_


	9. Her Warning

_See any other chapter for the disclaimer._

**Chapter Nine**

The previous night had been a long one that had gone into the early hours of the morning. I rolled over searching for my husband but all I found was an empty, cold side. I wondered where Sam could have gone. Normally he waits for me to wake up before getting out of bed. I sat up pulling the sheet up to cover my body. I glanced around for any sign of where he could be. I sighed when I heard the water turn off. A few minutes later the bathroom door open to reveal him only in a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Morning or should I say Good Afternoon?" he chuckled.

"Well, who's responsible for that?" I asked, slyly.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night… or early this morning."

"Shut it. Plans today?" My bottom lip disappeared between my teeth.

"Nothing to worry about, babe; just got to run to the station for a few. You can come if you want."

"Yes! Maybe I can convince Frank to let me come back to work and at least work desk." I stood up and let the sheet drop to the floor, earning an appreciated moan from Sam. "See something you like?"

"Yea but you might want to jump in the shower before I do something about it," he said, his voice becoming husky. I left him standing by the bathroom door as I walked in to quickly take my shower.

Twenty minutes later we were in the truck on the way to the station. I had one hand tangled with his and my other went up to the mirror. I checked the bruising on my face, relived that it was starting to go away. I turned towards him once we were a few minutes away from the station. "You know, if we are going to have kids anytime soon, we are either going to have to get rid of the truck or get another car," I said.

"What? She doesn't mean that baby," he said, petting the dashboard.

"Oh come on, Sam. We can't let our kid ride around in this. It wouldn't be very safe."

"Fine. I'll think about it." He sighed pulling into the station parking lot. We met at the back and walked hand-in-hand into the barn. The first group we see is Oliver, Jerry, and my class of rookies.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Swareks. What are you two doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Coming to talk to the boss. Andy wants to see if he'll allow her to come work the desk a few days a week. And I'm here because he wants to talk to me about something," Sam stated. I looked at the around the station before settling my gaze back on our group. Traci caught my eye and pointed at me.

"You. You have some explaining to do after last night," she said.

"Later Trace. I got to go talk to Sarge," I said drifting away from the group and towards Frank's office. I sat in there talking to him for twenty minutes, arguing that I was fine to come back and work desk. I was tired of staying at home, cleaning, watching tv, and being on the computer; I just needed to get back to work. After what felt like an eternity, I finally got him to agree to let me work three days a week for my usual hours. It wasn't quite what I wanted but it was a start.

"He's letting me come back to work desk, three days a week," I told Sam as soon as I left.

"That's great Sweetheart." He kissed me. "Now it's my turn to talk with him." He turned to open the door but I caught his arm.

"Talk to him about coming back to work." He shot me a worried look. "I'll be fine. You're going stir crazy at home." He started to interrupt but I continued. "I can tell that you are, just trust me. I will be fine." He nodded, kissed the top of my head and walked into the office while I returned to the group.

"Okay, spill. What did you say to Sam that had him and you sprinting out of the Penny?" Dov asked.

"You all are way too interested in my love life. If you must know…" I trailed off, earning a few nods and rolling hands, urging me to continue. "No, you know what. I'm not going to tell you. You'll find out if and when Sam and I want to tell you."

"Oh come on Andy. Just tell us," Traci said.

"We won't tell anyone else. Just tell us what you said to Sam last night," Jerry begged.

"I can tell you," Alexis jumped in. I turned around and glared at her. I was not in the mood to fight but if it came to it, I would.

"It really isn't any of your business, rookie," I said.

"Then you shouldn't have said it right in front of me. What are you thinking that if I found out that you and Sam were trying for a kid that I would back off? Think again sweetheart." A sly smile spread across her face.

"WHAT?" the group screamed in unison. I couldn't tell if they were reacting to hearing about Sam and me or if it was because of Alexis's confession.

"You're a bitch, you know that? It is none of your business what my husband and I do. You had no right to tell our friends about our decision. Sam and I should have been the ones to tell them. You really are a pathetic little homewrecking whore; don't even try to snake your way between Sam and I, you won't get anywhere. I'm done trying to be civil with you. I'm done. Stay the hell away from us." I stepped towards her, ready to fight.

"Game on. You honestly think he'll stay with you when he can have me? Apparently you're a little delusional. Just go back to that detective you were with and leave me to care for Sam. I won't stop until I have him." She inched towards and placed her hand on my shoulder. She started squeezing until tears threatened to spill over.

My friends stood there stunned. Finally they snapped out of it when they saw her hand on my shoulder. Dov and Chris pulled Alexis away from me, releasing her death grip on my shoulder. Oliver, Jerry, Gail, and Traci came over to assess my shoulder. The pain was excruciating; it was like I was getting stabbed and the knife was slowly being twisted. We all stopped what we were doing when we heard the booming voice from above. "What the hell is going on here?" Frank screamed.

I couldn't formulate any words. The pain was unbearable; I clutched my shoulder as the tears started to pour down my face. Sam was immediately by my side. He had seen the whole thing from Frank's office. He placed his hands on the sides of my face and kissed me before drawing me towards him.

"Edwards, in my office now. Swarek, take your wife home and put some ice on that shoulder."

Sam led me out the door. As we passed by Alexis she shot me a look. One that I had seen many times before, the one that many women shot me when they saw me with Sam. The look had said it all. This wasn't over; she wasn't going to back down.

_End of Chapter Nine. Let me know what you think. _

_By the way, I was sooo happy that Andy and Sam got together! Now hopefully they will stay together!_


	10. Good news

_Sorry I took so long to update! I've been busy with college work and trying to come up with something to write. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter Ten**

It had been almost a month and a half since I was hit by the car. One since my altercation with Alexis. I returned to work the week after Alexis had attacked me. I was stuck on desk duty with a number of rookies. Each day there seemed to be a new one; the only ones that I didn't have by me were Alexis or Adam, which made not only me but everyone else in the department happy. Every now and then I'd have one of the senior officers or one of my fellow rookies sitting by me but I never had Sam.

Shortly after the altercation, Sam switched rookies. Not only because he didn't want to upset me but also because he wasn't comfortable working with her anymore. She wouldn't be able to focus on protecting him when she was constantly putting her feelings for him first.

Today I was stuck once again on desk duty but luckily for me, I had Traci with me. _Why am I complaining for being put here? It's not like I could be placed anywhere else._ "God I hate Johnson even more now!" I groaned.

"Why?" Traci asked.

"Because I've been stuck here for over a month. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I'm back at work but I just want to be on the streets again. I swear if I don't ever get back on the streets because of this—" I gestured to my body. "Then I am going to shatter his knee cap."

"Wow. What is with the mood swing? You were fine at the beginning of shift and now you are totally pissed."

"I know. I don't quite know why but I just keep snapping today." In all honest, I did know why I was so moody. I started thinking about this morning and how happy Sam was with all this. I still didn't know why he was so happy but I wasn't going to fight him on it.

_Flashback:_

_One week ago_

_I came sprinting into the station, glancing around trying to find Sam. I searched the parade room, by his desk, and even in the locker room but still couldn't find him. Just as I was about to call my search to a close I ran into Oliver._

_"Oliver!" I screamed._

_"Hey, McNally!" he said. "Looking for Sam?"_

_"Yes and it's really important that I find him. Do you know where he is?" I was literally bouncing up and down. The news killing me._

_"Yep. He just walked in with his rook." He pointed towards the main door. I didn't even say goodbye to him or thank you, I just ran towards my husband._

_"Andy, are you okay? What's wrong?" Sam asked._

_"Nothing. Everything is perfect, just come with me." I started dragging him towards one of the empty interrogation rooms. I pulled him in and shut the door behind me, right in Alexis's face._

_"Okay. Why are you bouncing up and down?"_

_"Guess what!"_

_"Sweetheart, I love you but I don't really have time for this game." My face fell at that. This is supposed to be fun; normally he would have just guessed. "I'm sorry. It's been a bad day. What am I guessing at?"_

_"Can't you just humor me? God all I wanted to do was find a fun way of telling you this!" I snapped._

_"Telling me what?" His hands rubbed up and down my arm in a way of comforting me._

_"I need you to get the day off tomorrow or at least an hour or an hour and a half at 2:00 pm."_

_"Andy, why?"_

_"I just found out that I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby and my first appointment is at 2 tomorrow." Sam's arms quickly found their way around me and projected me towards him. He pulled me into a deep passionate kiss before he spoke._

_"Are you serious?" His mouth spread into the biggest smile I had ever seen him have, complete with heartbreaking dimples._

"_I took about three different tests, so I think it's good to say that me being pregnant is a good possibility._

_End flashback_

Once we found out that I was indeed pregnant, we decided that the only one we would tell would be Best. He had been thrilled for us and promised to keep it to himself. After the altercation we told our friends that we were going to hold off on having a kid even though we were lying to them. We just didn't want them involved in that right now.

At my appointment, my doctor had told me that I was going to be put on bed rest once I hit fourteen weeks. For the most part it was just a precaution; she didn't want to take any chances in losing the baby, especially since there was such a small window of me getting pregnant. After my appointment, Sam and I agreed that we would tell our friends and families about the pregnancy after I was in my second trimester. That way we would be at less of a risk of miscarrying. I just hoped that everyone would forgive us for hiding it.

"Andy. Andy! Did you hear me?" Traci asked.

"Sorry I'm daydreaming. What did you say?"

"I said that you can go change. You're shift is done and Sam will be coming in soon."

"Oh…um… thanks Trace. I'm just out of it today." I quickly got up and hugged her before taking off to change back unto my normal clothing. I kept thinking back to when I found out about my pregnancy. We were already starting to clear out one of the guest rooms to create the nursery. Even though it was probably early, we were just too excited to care. As I finished changing, I thought about the most important thing. _Sam's family doesn't know about our marriage yet. They're going to think I trapped him because I'm pregnant. This is not going to be a good way to meet the in-laws._

_Sorry this chapter is short. Please let me know what you think!_


	11. The Good, The Bad, and The Almost Ugly

_Sorry it has taken a while to update. I have been extremely busy with college and I just had major knee surgery and am dealing with the recovery._

_Anyways here's the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own it._

**Chapter Eleven**

It finally came to the point where we were ready to finally tell people about our pregnancy. It had been really hard keeping it a secret but there was no way that I wanted to risk getting people's emotions up and then find out that I had lost the baby. Sam was being the perfect husband throughout all of this. He was overly excited about becoming a father; he started clearing out the old guest room to create a nursery and started putting it together even though there were risks to this pregnancy. He just kept saying that no matter what, we were going to have our family. Our coffee table started to disappear because he was buying every baby book that the bookstore had. I don't understand why we needed so many but I wasn't going to judge it.

I was comfortably napping on the couch when he came home. You see usually he ends up being quite because he never knows if I'm sleeping or not. _This cannot be good if he is willing to wake me up. Does he want to deal with a bitchy wife today?_ I stayed where I was, hoping that he'd quite down. But no, instead he started to poke me in the arm. _Great way to wake up your pregnant hormonal wife. Bastard._ "Is there a reason that you feel the need to poke me and wake me up from my nap?"

"I'm sorry but I want to talk to you about something important," he said.

"WHAT?" I snapped.

"I want to start telling people that we are having a baby. I'm so excited about it that I hate keeping it to ourselves. Please, Andy?"

"Alright we'll do it but let's take it one step at a time. How about we tell my dad first, then people at the station, and then finally your family since that will probably be a weekend trip?"

"Sounds like a plan!" he said, dimples shining. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I just really want to start telling people."

"Sam, I understand that and I want that too but don't ever wake me from my nap again, especially after this little one's here," I said rubbing my stomach. "Got it?"

He nodded quickly and murmured another apology. He settled down on the couch and called his sister to set up plans for this weekend to come visit them. He told her that he was bringing someone with him, so she needed to be prepared for that. What he didn't tell her was that he was bringing his pregnant wife. This was going to be a fantastic weekend.

Since I couldn't get back to sleep after my husband so rudely woke me up, I decided that now would be a good time to call my dad and invite him over to dinner so that we could share our news with him. The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Hi kiddo, how's it going?"

"It's going really well, Dad. Listen, I wanted to know if you could join us tonight for dinner."

"Well, I don't have much going on tonight. I can manage to come over to see my favorite daughter and son-in-law." I rolled my eyes at that. I mean I was his only daughter. I never understood why people feel the need to say that when they only have one child. "What time do you want me there?" he asked.

I looked over at the clock to check the time. "It's four thirty now, so why don't you come over at like six. That will give us time to clean up and start dinner."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then. Love you, Andy."

"Love you too, Dad." I ended the conversation and got up to quickly jump in the shower while Sam started to clean up the house. It hadn't really gotten too dirty but for some reason I just wanted it to be clean when my dad came over. I never would have thought that four and a half months into my pregnancy, I was becoming a clean freak when it came to people who didn't live in my house. I could deal with a mess when it was just Sam and I but if it was anyone else, then the house had to be cleaned up.

By the time I had finished showering and getting dressed, it was already five o'clock and Sam was in the process of cleaning up the kitchen. He had already done the living room and the foyer and I quickly relieved him so that he could shower and change. Ten minutes later he bounded down the stairs and back into the kitchen to get started on dinner. By the time that my dad got here, dinner had been placed in the oven.

"Hi, Dad," I said as I opened the door. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. You look good, Andy." He hung his coat up in the closet and made his way into the kitchen. "Hi, Sam. How are you?"

"I'm not too bad. Can't complain about anything." The timer went off signaling that dinner was done and Sam turned on his heels making his way back in. "Well, why don't we come sit down for dinner?"

We ate dinner and talked throughout. Dad wanted to know how work was going for the both of us and how my recovery was going. Sam had some pretty interesting story to tell while I on the other hand had none. _Stupid Johnson for pushing me in front of the car. Then again, it wouldn't matter because you're ridding desk for a whole new reason._

"Um Dad, we have something to tell you," I started grabbing Sam's hand for comfort that I didn't really need. "Well, um, wehavingababy." It all flew out at once that I wasn't sure if he actually caught that.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure that Andy just rushed in telling you that she's pregnant," Sam translated.

"Congratulations! How far along are you?" Dad asked pulling me into a hug.

"Four and a half months." His mouth opened to say something but I cut him off. "We didn't tell you before because this is already a high risk pregnancy."

The rest of the night continued on with us talking about the pregnancy and the plans. My dad was really excited about becoming a grandfather. This was another reason for him to stay sober. As we drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but think about telling our friends at work.

* * *

><p>The alarm went off way too early. I really wanted to tell our friends but I wasn't sure how they were going to react. Sam and I quickly but reluctantly got out of bed and started getting dressed and making our way to work. By the time we pulled into the lot I was starting to get second thoughts about telling people.<p>

"Do you think they'll be mad that we didn't say anything?" I asked as Sam tried to coax me out of the truck.

"Sweetheart, we talked about this. They'll understand; they know that most people don't announce their pregnancy until the second trimester. Don't worry," he said pulling me out of the truck and ushering me into the precinct.

Almost immediately upon entry we were cornered by our friends. Most of them were glaring at us, wondering why we have been so secretive and why hasn't Sam been at poker nights. Traci and Noelle were the only ones that were looking at us sympathetically. They knew. There was no doubt in my mind that they knew.

"So tell us what's going on?" Dov pushed. He was basically jumping off the walls, wanting to know the latest on the Swareks.

"Jeez Epstein, settle down. Fine the reason behind everything that has been going on is that…" and then he just flat out told them, not even looking to see if I still wanted to go through with it. "… Andy's four and a half months pregnant."

I looked down at my feet and leaned into Sam when I saw their faces. A lot of them switched between happiness and hurt. They were happy for us but at the same time upset that we didn't tell them right away. I thought that that was the only thing that would happen but I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Everyone but Frank, Noelle, and Traci started yelling, wondering why we waited so long and did we think that they weren't trustworthy and other nonsense. I listened to it for a few minutes and then snapped.

"Shut the fuck up all of you. We were told that not only did we pick the time to tell people but to also wait until the second trimester. Once in the second, there isn't a huge chance of miscarrying. I don't need that. We don't need that. This is already a high risk pregnancy so sorry if we didn't want to take the chance of getting people's hope up and then lose the baby," I cried. Tears streamed down my face and I furiously wiped them off. I felt Sam turn me into his chest and I let my body relax into him.

"What are you talking about Andy? What do you mean this is already a high risk pregnancy?" Traci asked.

Sam decided to answer this one. "What she means is that when she was stabbed, the doctors told us that she would have a slim to none chance of getting pregnant. Even if she did, it may be hard to carry to full term."

I heard the gasp and apologies for our friends. I blocked them all out of my mind and when to work. This was not only going to be a long day but also a long drive to St. Catherine's.

* * *

><p>We left right after our shift and drove as quickly as possible. My leg shook the entire way, alerting Sam of my nerves.<p>

"It'll be okay," he said as he pulled onto his sister's street. "Huh, that's strange there's my parents' car and an extra."

This did not help my nerves. He hadn't told his family he was married and now they were meeting his **pregnant** wife. They are going to think that I trapped him into marriage.

"Andy, don't worry. No matter what happens I will still and always love you. How my family feels won't affect our relationship." He kissed my lips and then we proceeded to get out of the truck and start up the walkway. We were nearly there when a blonde blob speed past me and jump up to wrap her legs around Sam.

"I've missed you, Babe," she said. I stared at her like she had grown a second head._ Who the hell did she think she was?_

"Hey, little brother," a woman who I assumed was Sarah said.

"Who's this?" We both asked at the same time. Sarah was staring hard at me while I glared at the girl who was wrapped around my husband.

_I hate meeting families. Why us?_

_Okay so that's the end of this chapter. Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger. I will try to update sooner this time. Please review!_


	12. The Ugly Part 1

_Yes I know that it has been about six months since the last time I've updated but I've had a lot going on, like school, another major surgery and worst of all I've had the worst case of writers block._

_Anyways, let's see what you all think of this_

_Disclaimer: like all the other chapters, I don't own Rookie Blue._

**Chapter Twelve**

Sam quickly turned his gaze to me and basically dropped the blonde bimbo onto the ground. I still had no clue who she was but all I cared about was keeping her away from **my husband**. He cautiously took a step towards me, trying to gauge not only my reaction to what just happened but also he was trying to determine what was happening with my hormones. Sometimes this pregnancy sucked.

"Andy, this isn't what it looks like. I swear to you." He came closer to me, hesitantly taking me into his arms. He knew that my hormones could be a raging bitch sometimes but he still loved me anyways. I sighed into his embraced at looked at the two women that were glowering at us. _What now?_ "Andy, sweetheart, this is my sister Sarah and that is my ex Jessica. Sarah, Jessica, this is Andy." I noticed that he hadn't introduced me as his wife; this is not the time for him to be doing things like this.

"Hi," I whispered to them. "It's nice to finally meet you, Sarah. Sam talks about you a lot."

"Wish I could say the same," She seethed. I was completely taken aback; from the sounds it sounded like Sam tended to talk about me whenever he had a chance. I had heard his end of the conversations with both his parents and Sarah. Either she didn't like me and chose not to listen or… nope I can't even think of another reason.

"SARAH!" Sam screamed at her, while rubbing his hands down my back, calming me down. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you inside. You look like you could use a nap." He pulled me along with our bag towards the front door, leaving Sarah and Jessica to gossip behind us.

"Why the fuck didn't you introduce me as your wife? Are you ashamed of me or something? Do you regent this marriage or our child?" I whispered seethingly. I was pissed, not just pissed, furious, livid, infuriated, etc.

"What! No absolutely not. I just thought that it would be better for everyone to find out together. Andy, I would never, **ever** regret our marriage or our baby. It is not even possible for me to do. I love you, Andy. Nothing and no one else matters to me but you and our baby. I promise."

"Sorry, I just…I don't know. I would hate to destroy your relationship with your family. I want them to just accept this, if they can't accept me, I just hope that they can accept the baby." I finished saying, while looking towards the ground. Tears started running down my face, following the trails that have been left behind many years ago.

"Andy, I'm never going to leave you, no _matter_ what. I know I should have told my family we got married when it first happened but I guess not only did I want to have you to myself for a while but I guess they'd be upset with me," he concluded.

"Babe, don't you think that they are going to be even more upset that you kept this hidden for a year? I love you but this is not really something you should have kept from them," I sighed. We had been walking up the stairs to the bedroom we would be staying in. It was a good thing that we were almost there because I was dead tired and didn't think I'd be able to move any farther.

Sam led me through the bedroom door and to the bed. The room wasn't overly decorated; it simply contained the basics that every bedroom has all confined by the light blue walls. I could understand why Sam liked this room though. The only pictures in there were of his family; his family, _well I guess it's my family too_, appeared to have close relationships so I realized that the exposure of our marriage was going to really rock the family. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. I love Sam with all my heart but I do have to admit that I don't want to be the cause of any family problems they may have.

Sam snapped me out of my thoughts by telling me that I should take a nap while he went downstairs to talk with everyone. _Oh joy this is going to be great. Why us?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Andy had a point in all of this; my parents were not going to be too pleased with the fact that we got married and didn't tell them until a year after it happened. Plus the baby was also going to be a surprise for them. A good surprise though. I knew that Mom and Dad would love Andy; they didn't care who I married as long as I was happy and as long as they ended up with a grandchild or two. My brother-in-law, Alex, wouldn't be a problem unless he sided with Sarah just to make her happy. Their kids could probably care less who I ended up with, which would work in my favor. The only person who may have a problem with Andy is Sarah.

Ah, Sarah. As much as I loved my sister, she could be a really pain in the ass. I knew all along that she wanted Jessica and I to end up married with kids. She wanted to be sister-in-laws with her best friends, which is probably every girls dream. Most people may think that Sarah is being protective of me but she isn't. She would rather have me married to her best friend than see me happy with anyone else. My marriage was not going to be up for discussion; I refuse to let anyone try to ruin my happiness with Andy and our child, even if that meant losing people in my family.

I watched Andy as she fell asleep, thinking that my life couldn't be any better than this. I kissed her forehead and softly closed the door before heading down to face the inquisition squad. Upon arriving downstairs I noticed everyone gathered in the living room, waiting for me. "How do you want me to start?"

"Why don't you tell us who she is and what's going on between the two of you," my mom, Anne said.

"Well, that is Andy McNally. She's the one who took me down on her first day as a rookie. We've were partners for about two years but once we started dating, they separated us," I lied.

"Ah yes, we have heard a lot about her from you. How long have you been together?" James, my father, asked.

I glanced around the room and saw the looks on my family's faces. I rubbed the back of my neck, took a deep breath, and thought of Andy as I continued. "Well, that's the part you may not like."

"Why?" Mom asked.

"We've never really dated. I was dating someone else at the time because I didn't think she had feelings for me. My date and I ended up running into in a club and once my date went to the bathroom, I asked Andy to dance. Andy told me that she loved me, gave me a kiss and ran out. I couldn't just leave Monica and follow her, so I drove Monica home and broke up with her. Afterwards, I drove like a bat out of hell to Andy's and basically asked her to marry me." I looked at their faces as everyone's but Jessica's and Sarah's morphed into hurt. The other two were of disgust. "We ended up getting married that night."

"And how long ago was this?" Alex asked.

"A year," I sighed. "That's not the end though." I knew that they thought I was keeping them on suspense so I just rushed out with it. "Andy's four months pregnant."

"WHAT!?" Jessica screamed. I literally had to cover my ears for that one. _Well that had to rupture my eardrums._

"Will you keep it down? Andy's upstairs sleeping and I will not have _**any **_of you upsetting her. This pregnancy is hard enough because of some things that happened to her and I will not risk losing my wife or child."

"What do you mean?" Mom asked.

I then launched into the story of Andy's knife attack and the consequences of that day. By the end of the story, mom, dad, my niece and nephew were in tears; Alex was looking sympathetic while Jessica and Sarah just looked pissed.

"I have one question for you Sam. Why?" Sarah questioned. "Are you ashamed of this little picture you've painted?"

As she was saying this I saw Andy descending down the stairs, our child leading the way. I say the look on her face and knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. _Shit, this was going to be a long night._

_That's the end of chapter twelve. Reviews are appreciated and I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out sooner._


End file.
